


An Elven Marriage

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, ”Secret” Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Aragorn was two days from the city when Imrahil arrived in camp with the news Faramir had been ill for several months.It was only later that Aragorn realized Imrahil suspected far more than he had said.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	An Elven Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!

The forces of Gondor and Rohan were barely two days' march from Minas Tirith when shouts arose from the guards on watch that Prince Imrahil approached the camp. 

Aragorn stood from his seat at the noise, making his way to the entrance to the tent and stepping outside as Imrahil rode towards it. Imrahil did not bother with greetings. It was a worrying sign, Aragorn thought, given that the Prince was much like his youngest nephew and was widely adored by the people of Gondor. 

“You are needed in the city, Sire. Prince Faramir has been ill for some time, and he will see no healer save you.” 

Behind him, Aragorn could see the soldiers nearest to the conversation fall silent, and someone running to saddle his horse. “How long has he been ill?” Aragorn asked, when he could force the words from his throat. 

“A few weeks after your departure,” Imrahil replied. “At first he seemed to think it was merely the result of eating something that made him ill, but as the months have passed, he has become more secretive.” 

Aragorn wished desperately that they had chosen to be more public about their relationship. If only he had not listened to Faramir’s arguments that the council would be displeased at the suddenness - no, that was unfair. Doubtless Faramir would have had another argument as well, that the King could not rush home from battle for this, and Aragorn had agreed to the initial argument. 

He resolved to do that less in the future, or at least ensure that Imrahil would send word sooner if the twins could not be convinced to stay in the city. 

His horse was being brought nearer. Judging by the looks he was given by Imrahil and several Rangers, it seemed likely he had either given away their relationship with his reaction or that they had not hidden it well enough to begin with. 

“May I entrust the return of Gondor’s forces to your hands, Prince Imrahil?”

Imrahil inclined his head in agreement, even as Aragorn mounted his own horse. 

It was only a small force of Rangers that accompanied him through the Gates and on the winding path through the streets to Faramir’s private quarters, until finally the last one departed as Aragorn knocked once on the door. 

There was no answer. 

He raised his arm to knock again, only to drop it in favor of the key he always carried in his pocket when the sound of retching came through the door. 

Faramir looked up briefly as Aragorn entered, question clear on his face before he lowered it again above the chamber pot to take a deep breath.

“Your uncle rode to the camp and informed us of your illness,” Aragorn said in response. 

“I am not ill,” Faramir said. 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. “I am aware that I have not examined you yet, but unless you have been poisoned, there are few reasons-”

Faramir lifted his head again, shifting in the chair and revealing that he wore only a thin nightshirt that did nothing to conceal the bump on his front. 

Aragorn froze at the sight. 

Faramir smiled thinly. “I am sorry I did not send word earlier. I did not wish to go to another healer besides you, and by the time I even realized- If you need time, I am well.” 

Aragorn stepped forward quickly at that, until he knelt in front of Faramir. “I need no time. I only regret the time I have not been here, and you have been alone.” 

“You were needed with Éomer at the battle. I was not alone.” Faramir raised his hand, grabbing Aragorn’s and bringing it to rest against the bump. 

Aragorn felt a flutter of movement. 

“They have been doing so since you first began to speak,” Faramir said. “They must be called to your voice as I was.” 

“I could ask for nothing more than a child who grows to be like you,” Aragorn said, not moving his hand. 

“You could ask for much more.”

“Nay.”

“I think my uncle suspects,” Faramir said, dropping the prior argument. “I had not thought it possible at first, but he kept mentioning stories of other princes in our line, and among the elves.”

Aragorn shook his head. “I am sure your Uncle suspected. I did not think of such when I left the camp, but if he had suspected it was some illness, he would have sent a rider and stayed in the city with you.” 

“We will have to tell him the truth,” Faramir said. “And the council. You must be prepared for what they say.” 

“You worry they will concern themselves with the legitimacy of my heir.” 

“I know they will concern themselves with such.” 

“I was raised in the House of Elrond. We will simply tell them I have followed elven law, and we are bound in that tradition.” Aragorn laughed then, before continuing. 

“If they ask questions, I will send word to some of the elves still remaining - Celeborn, perhaps, or Makalaurë if he will leave the shores. Either of them would enjoy a chance to fight with words once more,” Aragorn stopped his speech when he felt Faramir smile against his shoulder. 

“Perhaps we should both bathe first and then we may speak of which legends you shall bring to Gondor to instill fear in your counselors? I suggest not Maglor, at least until we have informed others of his continued survival,” Faramir said. 

“I do not intend to instill fear, merely knowledge,” Aragorn said. Still, he moved to lift Faramir from the chair. “And to avoid Celeborn’s arrival with the twins, who will surely come when word reaches them, we would have to hide our child’s arrival, so the council may as well learn now.” 

“You need not carry me.”

“But I wish to. You, and our child.” Aragorn’s hands rested gently on his lover’s stomach, feeling the baby kick once more at the sound of his voice. “Soon I shall have to share you again with the rest of Gondor, and I shall have to face your Uncle, who doubtless thinks we have both abandoned all the sense he credited us with. But for now I would enjoy our time together.” 

Faramir nodded, slowly at first, and then decisively. “Yes.”


End file.
